Омнитраксус Прайм/Галерея
Второй сезон Page Turner S2E25 Magic High Commission at the end of the table.png S2E25 Omnitraxus of the Magic High Commission.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Commission at opposite ends of the table.png S2E25 Rhombulus jumps onto the table.png S2E25 Rhombulus 'you always do this!'.png S2E25 Rhombulus flips the meeting room table.png S2E25 Glossaryck hits Rhombulus with astral punch.png S2E25 Glossaryck, Queen, and Commission assembled together.png S2E25 Rhombulus in the time-out corner.png S2E25 Hekapoo reprimanding Rhombulus.png S2E25 Hekapoo and Lekmet look at Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Omnitraxus giving an indistinct explanation.png S2E25 Omnitraxus continues to explain indistinctly.png S2E25 Rhombulus tells the others to check the inputs.png S2E25 Hekapoo tells Rhombulus to leave the room.png Mathmagic S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime appears in front of Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly meets Omnitraxus Prime.png S2E32 Omnitraxus introduces himself to Star.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'I'm the space-time guy'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'that's my territory'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime giving Star advice.png S2E32 Omnitraxus gives example of Father Time problem.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'what's it keep returning to?'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime tells Star to do the math.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'has spoken!'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'so do the work'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'I have a ton of things to do'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime sighing.png S2E32 Omnitraxus invites Star onto his hand.png S2E32 Star standing on Omnitraxus's hand.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime with Star in his palm.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'there's gonna be some tummy-time'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus brings Star into his stomach.png S2E32 Star Butterfly in Omnitraxus's stomach.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime enters his own stomach.png S2E32 Omnitraxus instructs Star about space and time.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'infinite parallel universes exist'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'I can't believe this is happening'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime thinking for a moment.png S2E32 Crystal Fields of Interwoven Continuum.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime now has Star's attention.png S2E32 Omnitraxus pushing Star's crystal platform.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'the only version of you that didn't'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'your parallel timelines colliding'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'they're all gonna shatter'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'the fabric of time-space'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime correcting himself.png S2E32 Star asks Omnitraxus to solve the problem for her.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'are you even listening to me?'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'there's no shortcuts to this'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'your world's gonna fall apart'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime tells Star to just do the work.png Face the Music S2E40 Magic High Commission in the royal seating box.png S2E40 Queen Moon enters the royal seating box.png S2E40 King River enters the royal seating box.png S2E40 Queen Moon trusts Star's judgment.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'we really went off-script'.png S2E40 Star, Marco, Moon, and River see the show begin.png S2E40 Spotlight shines on the Butterfly family.png S2E40 Moon, River, and High Commission utterly shocked.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Commission get pelted with food.png S2E40 Star, Marco, and the High Commission run away.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Hekapoo run into the throne room.png S2E40 Hekapoo angry at Queen Butterfly.png S2E40 Hekapoo 'every intention of what?!'.png Starcrushed S2E41 Magic High Commission storms the temple.png S2E41 Omnitraxus punches Ludo's doors down.png S2E41 Magic High Commission enters Ludo's chamber.png S2E41 Moon, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus look disgusted.png S2E41 High Commission in Ludo's blurred vision.png S2E41 Magic High Commission looking at Ludo.png S2E41 Magic High Commission gathered around Ludo.png S2E41 Ludo and High Commission in monster temple.png S2E41 High Commission goes to look for Glossaryck.png S2E41 Omnitraxus Prime looking for Glossaryck.png S2E41 Omnitraxus Prime phasing through the floor.png S2E41 Omnitraxus Prime hears Lekmet's bleating.png S2E41 High Commission gathers around Lekmet.png S2E41 Hekapoo 'that's not the real book'.png S2E41 Omnitraxus picks a fight with Ludo-Toffee.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee holding Omnitraxus' skull mask.png S2E41 Ludo-Toffee absorbs Omnitraxus' power.png S2E41 Queen Moon picks up Omnitraxus' mask.png Третий сезон Return to Mewni S3E1 MHC's bodies hang from balloon strings.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'going to de-balloonify them'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'once we're at the Sanctuary'.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn looking exhausted.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn poofs into smoke.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the middle of a forest.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the dark forest.png S3E1 Rats in a pile on the ground.png S3E1 Rat releases MHC's bodies into the wind.png S3E1 Star and Moon chase the MHC's balloon bodies.png S3E1 Moon unable to reach the High Commission.png S3E1 MHC's bodies blow out of Queen Moon's reach.png S3E1 High Commission's bodies are stuck in a tree.png S3E1 Star and Moon retrieving the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star and Moon approach the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star follows her mother into the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star Butterfly looking at Glossaryck carvings.png S3E1 Star puts Omnitraxus' mask in rejuvenation pod.png S3E1 Rhombulus' body in rejuvenation pod.png Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Queen Moon enters the situation room.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'according to this dingus here'.png S3E2 Omnitraxus 'her magic isn't strong enough'.png S3E2 Hekapoo 'they're indestructible'.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting looks at Moon.png S3E2 Mewni royal court in castle meeting room.png S3E2 Magic High Commission looking at Moon.png S3E2 Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, and Mildrew listen to Moon.png S3E2 Mewni royal court staring in complete surprise.png S3E2 Royal court members bowing to Queen Moon.png Toffee S3E7 Magic High Commission being restored.png Stranger Danger S3E11 Magic High Commission burst into the gardens.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly calling out to Star.png S3E11 Omnitraxus Prime charging toward Eclipsa.png S3E11 Omnitraxus Prime grabbing Eclipsa Butterfly.png S3E11 Omnitraxus shoves Eclipsa into the wall.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly in Omnitraxus Prime's grip.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'how did that spell work out for you?'.png S3E11 High Commission and guards point weapons at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Magic High Commission decontaminating Star.png S3E11 Rhombulus and Omnitraxus examining Star.png S3E11 Omnitraxus Prime giving Star an eye test.png S3E11 Star Butterfly reading the eye chart.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that just spells I AM EVIL'.png S3E11 Rhombulus 'totally an admission!'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'I was reading the thing!'.png S3E11 High Commission putting Star on a table.png S3E11 Magic High Commission still examining Star.png S3E11 Queen Moon enters the examination room.png S3E11 Queen Moon 'meddled in the dark arts'.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly tells the MHC to chime in.png S3E11 Omni 'thought Rhombulus was annoying'.png S3E11 Rhombulus 'can you believe it?'.png S3E11 Rhombulus 'calling me a liar?!'.png S3E11 Omnitraxus 'Eclipsa was a pescaterian'.png S3E11 Queen Moon tells the High Commission to leave.png S3E11 Moon and MHC walk toward Eclipsa's cell.png S3E11 Moon and MHC outside Eclipsa's cell.png S3E11 Magic High Commission looking at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Rhombulus about to re-crystallize Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star and Cloudy fly into the dungeon cell.png S3E11 Star stops Rhombulus from crystallizing Eclipsa.png S3E11 Queen Butterfly pointing at the crystal beam.png S3E11 Moon and Hekapoo duck under the crystal beam.png S3E11 Crystal beam bounces around Star and MHC.png S3E11 Star and MHC looking at Rhombulus.png S3E11 Queen Moon 'she can get into your head'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly continues to defend Eclipsa.png S3E11 Magic High Commission leaving the dungeon.png Total Eclipsa the Moon S3E28 Magic High Commission run to the archive.png Butterfly Trap S3E29 Magic High Commission in a courtroom.png S3E29 Omnitraxus Prime introducing Queen Moon.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'We are gathered here today'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'for the trial of Eclipsa'.png S3E29 Everyone looks at Sean.png S3E29 Sean runs to his spot.png S3E29 Queen Moon continues speaking.png S3E29 Omnitraxus and Hekapoo listening to Moon.png S3E29 Moon tells Rhombulus to sit down.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'that's all in order'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly sitting behind Hekapoo.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'supposed to be a private hearing!'.png S3E29 Moon 'convinced me to hold this trial'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'I want her to be here'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'or if she's innocent'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'realize how wrong you were'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly and Hekapoo arguing.png S3E29 Everyone arguing in the courtroom.png S3E29 Sean interrupts everyone's arguing.png S3E29 Omnitraxus asks Moon for the evidence.png S3E29 Moon holding a large pile of evidence.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'sit here and read all of that'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'constructed a rough timeline'.png S3E29 Eclipsa interrupting the trial.png S3E29 Rhombulus tossing evidence everywhere.png S3E29 Hekapoo pushing the evidence away.png S3E29 Omnitraxus getting rid of the evidence.png S3E29 Queen Moon asking Eclipsa if she's sure.png S3E29 Magic High Commission waiting for Sean.png S3E29 High Commission looking at the cart.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'this is the Box of Truth'.png S3E29 Star 'we played it at my sleepover'.png S3E29 Star and Moon see the Box floating.png S3E29 Star and High Commission look at Rhombulus.png S3E29 Moon 'it must be on the wrong setting'.png S3E29 Everyone looking at the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Star listening to the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Omnitraxus pledges to the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Everyone looks up at the Box of Truth.png S3E29 Omnitraxus 'did you write the evil chapter'.png S3E29 High Commission listening to Eclipsa.png S3E29 Star 'have you guys even read her chapter?'.png S3E29 Queen Moon giving Hekapoo the floor.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'pull up the royal archives'.png S3E29 Star touched by Eclipsa's monster love.png S3E29 Queen Moon giving Rhombulus the floor.png S3E29 Hekapoo yelling angrily at Rhombulus.png S3E29 Moon 'respect the rules of the Box'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly angry and frustrated.png S3E29 Queen Moon looking down at Eclipsa.png S3E29 High Commission outraged by Eclipsa's answer.png S3E29 Hekapoo judging Eclipsa as evil.png S3E29 Eclipsa interrupting Rhombulus.png S3E29 Omnitraxus shocked; Hekapoo laughing.png S3E29 Star Butterfly 'my mom said!'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'she is still a member'.png S3E29 Eclipsa facing the Magic High Commission.png S3E29 Spotlight shines on the High Commission.png S3E29 Magic High Commission in the spotlight.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'no idea what she's talking about'.png S3E29 Omnitraxus 'we didn't do anything'.png S3E29 Star and High Commission in a giant box.png S3E29 Star and High Commission in shrinking box.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'we didn't do anything wrong!'.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'the Box seems to differ!'.png S3E29 Omnitraxus 'we aren't the ones on trial!'.png S3E29 The Box of Truth looking at Omnitraxus.png S3E29 The Box of Truth keeps shrinking the cage.png S3E29 Omnitraxus pushing against the walls.png S3E29 Omnitraxus tells Moon to shut the Box off.png S3E29 Rhombulus wants out of the giant cage.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'we're gonna be crushed!'.png S3E29 Magic High Commission looking at Star.png S3E29 Hekapoo and Omnitraxus look at each other.png S3E29 Star and High Commission in green cage.png S3E29 High Commission back in the courtroom.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'what the heck, Rhombulus?!'.png S3E29 Omnitraxus reveals the truth to Eclipsa.png S3E29 Box of Truth passes judgment on High Commission.png S3E29 Omnitraxus looking ashamed at the Box.png S3E29 Queen Moon 'just as we suspected'.png S3E29 Hekapoo and Omnitraxus shocked.png S3E29 Queen Moon leaving her judge's chair.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'you were planning this all along!'.png S3E29 Star Butterfly is in on the ruse.png S3E29 Star and Moon revealing the truth.png S3E29 Hekapoo 'we had to!'.png S3E29 Omnitraxus 'if the power of magic fell'.png Divide S3E37 The royal council of Mewni.png S3E37 Star approaching the council table.png S3E37 Hekapoo 'counseling you?'.png S3E37 Hekapoo, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus leave.png Концепт-арты Page Turner concept 6.jpg The Battle for Mewni poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей